iSmut For The Very First Time
by LabyrinthOfSeddie
Summary: The lemon fic of Playing The Distance Game. Freddie and Sam consummate their relationship. Warning Lemon Fic inside.


Sam's tongue was snaking around Freddies. Their mouths firmly against each others. Both lovers clutching against one anothers bodies. Holding each other tightly. Her hands running through the hair on the back of his head. Releasing their passionate kiss as Sam gasped. Freddie half licked and half kissed her neck while Sam softly moaned.

Breathing deeply while she gripped his hair. He smirked while running his hands down her shoulders and along the back of her arms. His lips continued to kiss along her neck while lightly starting to nibble and suck. Sam's groaning coaxed Freddie along signifying that he was doing everything just right.

His hands started to roam along her back towards his ultimate goal. Kissing down her front while Sam leaned back. Lips pecking at her cleavage just above her turquoise bra. Sucking at the exposed flesh as his hands came together. With a fumbling right hand Freddie tried to unclasp the bra one handed. Just like he had seen it done numerous times in the pornos he would secretly watch. Freddie thought to himself that it was a lot harder than it looked in the movies. Trying in vain while now kissing along the top of her bra. Feeling Sams nipple harden under it.

Finally deciding to just use two hands. The bra was finally opened. Sam giggled for a moment as Freddie shook his head.

" About time babe. " Sam said with a laugh.

" Yeah yeah. Practice makes perfect ya know. " Freddie said with a grin.

Sam nodded in agreement while biting her lip. Sliding off her bra she kept her hands along the front however. Milking it for all it was worth. It worked as Freddie groaned while waiting for her to drop the front. She let the bra fall to her side and kept her hands covering them. Teasing Freddie was exhilarating and he knew she loved it. He smirked as he kissed the hands holding them.

Slowly she pulled her hands to the side revealing her creamy chest. Freddie's eyes widened as he took in her perfectly shaped 32C breasts. Sam smirked at his lust and shook her head yes.

" I'm glad you approve and they're all yours. " She said while leaning back against his pillows.

This was his first time with having a woman placed before him in such a position. Freddie wanted to make it last while making a good impression. He brought his hands along her sides and drug them upwards. As they came into contact with the underside of her breasts his groin stirred. His hands started squeezing the firm mounds before him. Kneading and massaging her chest as Sams hands griped the side of the sheets.

Leaning down he tentatively licked along her nipple causing her to squirm. Embolden Freddie started swirling his tongue around it. Sam moaned in pleasure while Freddie continued swirling his tongue. Flicking it against her hardening nipple while she lightly shivered. Freddie started lightly sucking while his right hand roamed along her breast. Twisting it ever so slightly while Sam whispered " Oh damn. "

" Uh uh Freddie your mouth feels so good. " She spoke while running her fingers through his brown hair.

Thinking that he is at least giving Sam the pleasure she deserves he slid over to the side and kissed between her breasts. With his saliva coating her chest he tweaked and pinched the nipple. As his tongue found her other one.

Slowly sucking the hard nipple into his mouth Freddie flicked his tongue back and forth. Sam's body writhed under him while his hand lowered across her stomach. Freddie took a moment to realize just how amazing her body was. Her stomach was taught and smooth. So smooth he thought while crossing the barrier of her jeans.

His hand lay across the top of her jean covered area. What lay beneath would surely change their relationship. They both thought about it without saying a thing to the other. Sam nodded to him almost subconsciously knowing he was still trying to gauge her readiness. She however knew he would be gentle and loving and perfect.

Freddie started rubbing up and down along the front of her slit over her jeans. He could tell a bit of wetness was forming even through her tight jeans. Sam it seemed didn't even bother waiting as she unbuttoned the top. Freddie took notice and while continuing to suck and tease her nipple he unzipped the rest for her. Sam had slid her jeans down past her knees as Freddie helped to slide them off. Tossing them to the floor he took in the beauty that lay before him.

Her body was amazing. He just couldn't help but stare at her.

" What are you looking at me like that for? You're freaking me out. " She said in a half joking manner.

" Um nothing. Its just you're so damn beautiful. "

She smiled shyly.

" Thanks. "

As he was about to slide her bikini briefs off she stopped him.

" I'm sorry Freddie but uh can I shower first. With this being my first time. I want you to be able to ya know..." She hesitated for a moment. " To um be able to enjoy everything. "

Freddie seemed to understand what she was getting at. After all she had been on the road for quite some time. As she entered his shared bathroom she slid the back of her undies down giving him a glimpse of her firm cheeks. He smirked while she entered the bathroom. Soon the water was running and about ten minutes later she was walking out wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her wet hair clinging to her face and shoulders.

Sam smirked as she suddenly let the towel drop to the floor.

" See anything you like? " She said sarcastically wiht a hint of lust.

Sam was utterly naked and with a wet clean body. It was then that she noticed Freddie was just in his boxers. And she liked the bulge that was already being offered to her. Climbing onto the bed. Sam grinned while grabbing onto the waist ban of his boxers.

" May I? " She said asked seductive and excitedly while her bright blue eyes connected with his deep brown ones.

All Freddie could do was gulp nodded his head and barely manage an audible " mmhmm. " Sam slid it off as Freddie's extremely hard penis popped out nearly smacking her in the face.

" Jesus Freddie! " Sam exclaimed greatly impressed.

" What? " He said not sure if it was big or not.

" Its so big. Damn..."

But Sam stopped talking as Freddie made it jump without touching it. She looked at it in awe and reached out for it. Freddie groaned as Sam's hand wrapped around his shaft.

" Fuck dude. How big are you? "

" Uh I don't know. Like seven inches I guess. " Freddie stated.

Sam brought up her wrist to compare.

" Its as thick as my wrist. "

Sam licked her lips while she started to stroke him a bit faster. Her hand started sliding up and down his shaft. A bit of pre-cum slowly leaked out. Seeing it Sam took it on her finger and licked off the slick fluid.

" Mmm tastes good baby. "

" Uh uh mmmmm "

That was all Freddie could muster as he tried to stay calm while Sam's hand was working up and down his thick cock. She squeezed the head a bit more to push out a bit more of it. As it coated his slit she started to smear it around his head and up and down his shaft. Freddie groaned while he managed to look down to see Sam's mouth moving down.

Sam let her tongue touch the top of the shaft as she licked up to the head. Freddie writhed in pleasure while Sam's mouth enclosed over the head. Slowly her tongue circled around it while pushing into the slit. She was trying to do just what she thought Freddie would like. She just like him didn't want their first time to be anything less than memorable.

She began a sucking motion as her mouth started to take the first couple of inches in. Freddie groaned with intense pleasure while running his hands through her wet and wavy blonde hair. He brought them to rest on the back of her neck near her shoulders.

" Uh fuck Sam. This is so fucking good. "

She just grunted lightly while trying to take a couple more inches into her willing mouth. Sam had now gotten a little over half of Freddies shaft into her mouth. Not wanting to test her gag reflex on her first time she started to bob her mouth up and down his penis. Coating it with her saliva Sam hoped she was doing enough to keep her man happy.

" Damn baby. " Freddie grunted.

Smiling on the inside Sam picked up the pace of her sucking and started to lightly massage his egg sized balls. Freddie started to move around even more. The sensation was amazing as the beautiful blonde he had secretly wanted for so long was now sliding her mouth up and down his raging erection.

" Sh..shit baby. I'm close. Very close. " Freddie warned her. Just in case she needed to pull off.

This proclamation just caused her to suck just a bit harder as his body started to stiffen. Massaging his crotch as Freddie groaned and moaned " Oh fuck! " as a torrent of cum erupted out of him. Sam not wanting to lose a drop kept her mouth clamped down as it was flooded with his sperm. It was salty but not overly salty. Taking every shot which ended up being nearly four strong ejections. With an obscene pop she took her mouth off with a sinister smile.

" Mmmmm that was fucking amazing. " Freddie said while nearly out of breath.

" Good. I'm glad you liked it. I sure as hell did. " She stated while licking a bit of his leftovers off of her lip.

" Oh I sure did but now its my turn. " He mentioned with a grin while pulling her up to him.

Flipping her over onto her back Sam lay there not quite sure what was going on. Freddie straddled her fully naked as he started to kiss her cheek. Half licking and kissing while he worked on her neck. He started to tweak and pull on her nipple while Sam moaned in pleasure. Slowly his kisses ran down the side of her pert breast towards her stomach.

His tongue found her belly button while dipping into it. Running it around the inside while his girlfriend squirmed above him. Sliding his hand along her inner thigh as he lightly touched the top of her slit. Sams body tensed up as he circled his finger around her clit. Her body was used to the sensation when she would do it to herself. But this was electricity running through her body. This was him touching her. This was something entirely different.

With his tongue invading her belly button while he started to massage it with a bit more force. Sam was definitely enjoying it as she was gripping his hair with her clenched fists. Freddie started to rub his palm up and down her wet clit. With the tip of his middle finger sliding along the top of her slit Freddie turned away from her stomach.

Taking in the delicacy of her pussy Freddie watched as his middle finger started pushing inside of Sam. She took a small breath while he slid a finger in nearly all the way in. Freddies finger began working in and out slowly as Sams breathing heightened just like her senses. She started to squeeze his shoulders as his thumb rubbed a small circle on her clit. His finger started thrusting faster and faster in her slit.

" Oh fuck Freddie. That feels so good. "

" Good so this will feel even better then. "

As he said that Freddie slid his ring finger into her next to his middle one. He quickened his pace back to what it was before. With two fingers inside Freddie could feel just how wet Sams slit had become. Her juices were running down them. Pulling them out Freddie brought them to his mouth as he licked a bit off. Soon he had licked his fingers clean.

" Mmmmm..." Was all he could manage to get out before lowering his head towards Sam wetness.

With his leaning down to her slit he blew lightly onto Sams clit. It made her shudder slightly before tilting back. As her eyes closed Freddie's tongue licked along it. A spark erupted from within her body sending an intense wave of pleasure through her lower half. It caused her legs to quiver. She thought to herself that this was better than anything she had ever experienced.

Placing his hands on her thighs Freddie spread her legs apart. Her mound opened up revealing more of her slit to his hungry mouth. Circling it along her clit while lightly sucking caused Sam to groan and lean her head back even more.

" Uh fuck Freddie. Right there. " Sam sighed with the intense pleasure of his tongue.

Fuck why does this feel so damn good she thought to herself. Though her thoughts soon subsided when Freddie reinserted two fingers into her wetness once more. With his tongue starting to ravage her nub and two fingers now slamming back and forth. The wave of exhilaration was building inside her body. Even Freddie could feel something was building up in her body.

Removing his fingers Freddie clamped down onto her juiciness. Deliberately flicking his tongue along the slit while Sam writhed in pleasure. He was taking his time savoring her nectar when Sam started gasping in ecstasy. With his mouth firmly tonguing her he smirked a bit. Knowing he was giving her pleasure aroused him even more.

His cock was hardening while Sam could feel it growing against her leg. Even Freddie himself was surprised at how quickly his body was recovering from the amazing blow job he had just received. Holding her legs further apart while pushing his tongue deep inside of her caused a jolt of euphoria to burst out.

Ferociously he began penetrating her with his tongue. Sliding in and out for all he was worth while Sams body stiffened. Clamping tightly onto his head as he body was overwhelmed with desire. Convulsing and trembling while her legs tightened.

" Fuck fuck fuck! Oh God Freddie! Shitttttt... "

With a final groan of excitement Sams body gave out as her legs gave out. A wave of joy overcame her young body as she let go. Orgasming onto Freddies willing tongue and mouth while he continued to lap away. Her succulent taste had Freddie lapping away. She moaned in one last gasping bit of pleasure.

" Take me now. I need you... " She whispered pleadingly.

Freddie pushed himself up while leaning down to passionately kiss her. She returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion as he leaned over to grab a condom. Ripping it open he smirked.

" Its a good thing Alex was better prepared than me. " He said with a laugh.

" God yes. Now take me before I go insane. " She growled seductively.

Quickly yanking it out while rolling it onto his stiffness. Freddie rubbed it firmly onto Sams clit. She groaned in delight but couldn't take much more teasing. Yet he was basking in the fact that she was so ready to feel him inside of her. Running his cock along her lips as she bit her lip.

" Damn it Freddie! Put it in! " She said with a command.

And oblige he did. Slowly his thick head pushed past her lips and into her tight hole. Freddie grunted as it managed to slide into her.

" Mmmm damn. " Freddie said after a moment as a small amount of sweat formed across his brow. "

Sams tightness felt so good clamping onto Freddies head. With the help of the lube from his condom and Sams own wetness he started to loosen her up just a bit. Within a couple minutes his cock was being slickly coated. The first few inches started sliding in and out as he could feel just how amazingly tight she was.

" Uh uh uh oh oh mmmm... " Moaned Sam as Freddies cock was starting to fill her up.

Laying on her back with Freddie on top of her Sam held a tight grip onto his shoulders and back. Freddie began quickening his pace as suddenly he came to it. Looking down at her she nodded yes. Bracing himself with his palms on the bed he pushed through her hymen. Both grunted while Sams face let out a small grimace of pain. A small gasp of air escaped her mouth as a small trickle of blood ran out of her slit.

" Oh god. I love you so much Freddie. " Sam managed to say through her gritted teeth.

" I..I love you too baby. " He breathed out with a heavy grunt.

As the blood lessened Freddie let Sams body become adjusted to his thick member. Bringing his pace back up Freddie managed to get almost four inches into Sams wetness. Both teens gripped onto each others shoulders. Pulling apart her legs with the help of Freddie as well. Sam spoke up.

" Fill me up baby. I wanna take all of you!" She exclaimed with a deep lustful urge.

Freddie not wanting to disappoint her placed his hands along her calves. Clamping onto them he thrust forward pounding the remaining three inches directly into her warmth. Sam caught her breath as the full force of his cock invade her. She was still in a bit of pain but relished the feeling that his stiffness had caused her. With her body seemingly moving on its own her head drifted back while her eyes rolled a bit.

His hardness was now slamming into her hole all the way to the base. The noise of her wet slit pounding against his balls was almost to much to bear. An explosion of release came from Sam as her body went loose. Grunting while she released another burst of pleasure.

" Shhhiiittt! " She proclaimed with a moan.

Freddie could feel how Sam had just came over his condom covered cock. He could feel his own body ready to bust. Slightly pulling her legs apart he began pounding inside of her body. Thrusting and ravaging Sams slit while it was starting. Swelling up inside as it came with a deep grunt.

Freddies body tightened while a torrent of cum exploded into the condom. An audible groan came forth from him. He collapsed onto Sam while lightly kissing at her chest and neck. An obscene pop escaped from her slit while Freddie slid out. A third shot ejected into the condom as he fell to the side of her onto his bed.

" Well that was...Something amazing. " He said with a heavy breath.

" Yes. Yes it was. " Sam said with a smile that spoke of contention happiness and love.

Yes love it was definitely love. And of course some lust too...Both fell asleep content in each others arms.


End file.
